A date?
by dragons308
Summary: Stiles asks Lydia out on a date. (stydia)


Stiles was staring out the window, looking at the trees swaying in the wind, not paying any attention to what his English teacher was saying. "Stiles." Scott said getting his friend's attention.

"Yeah, Scotty?" Stiles questioned.

"I know you wanted to hang out tonight and play video games like we used to," Scott started to say. "But..." Stiles said, knowing that his best friend was about to blow him off for his girlfriend. "Allison's parents aren't home tonight and..." Scott said with an apologetic look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, you want some aloooone time with your girlfriend." Stiles mused, feeling upset on the inside.

Stiles really wanted to hang out with Scott tonight just like they used to before everything got complicated. They haven't played a video game together in months.

"I'm really sorry. I can come over to your house tomorrow night though and we can order pizzas and everything." Scott said, he felt terrible for blowing off his best friend, but they could hang out any time. It's not everyday your girlfriend's parents aren't home.

"Can't Scott. My dad's taking tomorrow night off so we can spend some time together and the next night, we've got lacrosse training and we gotta study for that History test." Stiles said.

"Next week, then. I promise." Scott said holding out his pinky. Stiles took Scott's pinky in his own and they shook on it. "I'm gonna hold you to that." Stiles said smiling.

The bell rang, signalling the students to go to there next class. Stiles now had Biology, something he and Scott didn't take together. Stiles went and sat at his usual bench while waiting for his lab partner to arrive. A few minutes later, Lydia Martin walked through the door, looking perfect like always, in her bright red lipstick, a mini skirt and jumper and her strawberry blonde styled to perfection. Stiles was stunned by her beauty once again.

They were lab partners and now friends due to Scott and Allison's dating. So it seemed there were a few benefits for his best friend and Allison dating.

As their Biology teacher rambled on about evolution, Stiles turned to Lydia and asked, "Hey Lydia, Scott and Allison are spending time together tonight, and I was wondering if you, um, wanted to go see a movie or something?"

Lydia thought about it for a second before saying, "like as a date?"

"Um, yeah, unless you don't want it to be." Stiles said, scared they she wouldn't even want to go out with him just as a friend.

"I'd like it to be a date, but we are not going to see some horror or action film."

"That's perfectly fine with me, whatever you wanna watch, we'll watch." Stiles said, not believing his luck.

Lydia Martin said yes to going on a date with him! A date! Now Stiles was kind of glad Scott couldn't come over tonight. Saying he was 'kind of glad' was an understatement. Stiles was ecstatic, over the moon and would definitely be thanking Scott tomorrow.

…...

Stiles knocked on Lydia's front door and began to start fidgeting with his hands. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. After a short moment, the door opened and Mrs Martin was standing there. "Hi Stiles," she greeted, "come in, she's almost ready."

He stepped inside and wiped his hands on his jeans. God, why are my hands so sweaty? He thought to himself.

He really shouldn't be this nervous. They hung out all the time, why would this be any different? It was just like hanging out, except it had a different name.

A date.

But then again, this was completely different, because whenever they hung out, it was usually to find out what supernatural stuff was going on.

Was this really happening? _He had been asking himself _this constantly_ever since she said yes _to _him_. He honestly_wouldn't have been surprised _if _he _woke up and this was all just a dream. Because Lydia Martin _actually s_aying yes to _him_? It was too good to be true.

He looked up to see Lydia walking down the stairs to him.

"Hi." She said with a small smile.

"Hi." He said back awestruck. "Lydia, you look amazing!"

"Thanks."

They said good bye to Mrs Martin and hopped into Stile's jeep. Once they arrived at the cinemas, they looked at the list of movies and decided on a romantic chick-flick (Lydia's choice). Stiles paid for the tickets, popcorn and soda and they went and sat down to wait for the film to start.

"So, do you know what this film is about?" Stiles said, breaking the ice.

"No, but I heard it's meant to be good." Lydia replied.

The lights dimmed and the screen lit up, silencing what little conversation they were having.

It was about 15 minutes into the film, and Stiles hadn't paid any attention to one word of it. He really wanted to wrap an arm around Lydia's shoulders or hold her hand. Just do something! But Stiles was having trouble building up the courage to do so and was worried that Lydia didn't want him to do that. 5 minutes later, Stiles thought, 'I'll never know unless I try', so Stiles stretched out his arm and wrapped it around Lydia's shoulders.

Lydia faced Stiles and smiled, then moved closer into him. 'I think she actually likes me!' Stiles thought excitedly to himself and couldn't stop smiling the whole duration of the film. When the film ended, they left the theatre into the cold night air. Lydia shivered. Stiles noticed and pulled off this jacket and put it on Lydia.

"Thanks Stiles," she said with a big smile on her face.

"No worries," Stiles replied. "Do you, um, want to get a coffee or something now? Because I think it's a little too cold for ice cream. Oh, but if you want ice cream that's fine. I like ice cream in the cold too. Or do you just want to go home? 'Cause I can take you home now if you want-"

"Stiles! Ice cream sounds great." Lydia said, laughing.

"Oh, cool." Stiles smiled sheepishly. "I know this really good ice cream shop a few blocks away, we can go there?"

"Yeah sure, let's go." Lydia smiled.

They got in Stiles' jeep and headed for the ice cream shop. Stiles was surprised by how well this date was going. They walked in the shop and ordered the ice cream and sat down.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight, Stiles. I haven't had this much fun in a while." Lydia said happily.

"Any time, Lyds. I've had a lot of fun too. Maybe we could do this again sometime?" Stiles asked, not being able to suppress a smile.

"Yeah, I'd like that. A lot." Lydia replied, smiling back.

They ate their ice creams and talked more about anything other than the supernatural. The TV shows they watched when they had time, the music they listened to, favourite actors and basically everything else.

After the ice cream, Stiles drove Lydia home. When they got there, Stiles got of his jeep and opened the car door for Lydia.

"Thanks, Stiles." She laughed.

"Your very welcome, my lady." He said with a bow.

He walked her to her door as she said, "thanks again, Stiles."

But before Lydia could disappear inside, Stiles grabbed Lydia's arm and pulled her into a kiss.

Lydia kissed back passionately and held her hands on either side of Stiles' face. He had one arm around her waist and the other in her hair. They broke away when Mrs Martin opened the door and said, "Oh you're home!"

They said a quick 'bye' to each other and then Lydia left to go inside with her mother.

Stiles drove home with the biggest grin on his face and went to bed dreaming about their next date.


End file.
